


Before/Раньше

by Fluger_der_Freiheit



Series: The Fairest One of All [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family Feels, Female Kurapika, Gen, Kid Kurapika, Meteor sity
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-03-27 22:17:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13890270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluger_der_Freiheit/pseuds/Fluger_der_Freiheit
Summary: AU!Жизнь в Метеор-сити похожа на ад. Но у Куроро хватит сил, чтобы вытащить их.





	Before/Раньше

**Author's Note:**

> Первая часть серии The Fairest One of All(Та, что светлее всех).  
> Эта работа - скорее драббл, чем мини, но пусть. Просто история о Метеор-сити, в котором выросли Куроро и Курапика глазами Куроро.  
> Первая работа спустя год молчания. Я жива.  
> Бета: ChionShi

     Куроро скорее чувствует наступление рассвета, чем видит. На Свалке лучи солнца редкость из-за плотной пелены смога. Токсичный воздух обжигает легкие. Здесь легко умереть, шагнув не туда. А места, где жить можно, давным-давно поделены между сильнейшими жителями Свалки. Элита. Им не нужно каждый день дожидаться раздачи суточного запаса еды и воды. Это те, кто, если и не шикуют, но могут позволить себе жить, ни в чем не нуждаясь. Остальные, кому не так повезло, — злые, голодные, полные отчаяния, живут одним днем, слепо надеясь пережить следующий. Куроро проходит мимо таких, чувствуя спиной их взгляды, упиваясь своим превосходством. Сейчас никто не посмеет в одиночку напасть на него — только если толпой, из совсем отчаявшихся, готовых на все ради лишних двухсот пятидесяти миллилитров воды или чужого пайка. Он и сам был таким, но тогда сражаться ему приходилось не только за себя, но и за Курапику, которая ждала его дома. «Выживает сильнейший», — шепчет в памяти умирающий отец, захлебываясь кровью. «Стань сильнейшим здесь, выберись отсюда и навсегда забудь это пекло».  
  
Последний дельный совет, данный ему отцом, будит у Куроро темные воспоминания о конце зимы, что была три года назад, когда старик свалился с лихорадкой. В редкие минуты бодрствования он говорил с пустотой, звал давно погибших друзей, клялся, умолял кого-то, чтобы вновь провалиться в забытье. Среди группы Куроро не было врачей, но все знали, что старик нежилец. Когда отец только начал задыхаться от кашля, Куроро запретил Курапике подходить к нему. Через два дня после, его лицо начало синеть. Той же ночью, под взгляды старательно притворяющихся спящими друзей, Куроро перерезал ему глотку. Они унесли труп до рассвета. Куроро кривится, вспоминая изменившиеся до неузнаваемости лицо и тело старика, когда он и Уво тащили его к крематорию. Курапике он сказал, что старик умер во сне. Эпидемия, которой заразился отец Куроро, выкосила еще сотни тысяч людей, прежде чем удалось ее остановить.  
  
       — Куроро? — тихий шепот Курапики отвлекает его, и он замечает, что свечи почти догорели, а на улице стало гораздо светлее. Прошло чуть больше часа, и скоро должны вернуться его Пауки с добычей, которая наконец-то развяжет им руки. Куроро вздыхает, гася нетерпение. Они ждали подходящего шанса больше года, могут потерпеть еще пару часов. Он переводит взгляд на Курапику, чьи глаза с жадностью скользят по засаленным страничкам книги, и улыбается. Ей не так много нужно для счастья, и в этом он ей завидует.  
  
       — Я почти дочитал, потерпи, — он гладит девочку по волосам, ловя мягкую улыбку. Сейчас, когда их силы выросли, они могут себе позволить регулярно мыться, отчего волосы Курапики стали похожи на настоящее золото. Густые и тяжелые, Паку с легким ворчанием заплетала их в толстые косы, каждый раз стараясь придумать что-то новое. С затейливыми прическами, она напоминала ему сказочных принцесс, про которых он читал ей сказки по потрепанным книжкам. Отведя взгляд от нее, Куроро вспоминает, как отец учил его читать, положив выцветший букварь на стол. Он плохо помнит свое раннее детство, но в памяти отец всегда воспитывал его один. Куроро не знает, что случилось с женщиной, которая родила его, — умерла ли она или ушла — ему это было безразлично. Его отец был не самым плохим родителем. Они жили в почти идеальных (для Свалки) условиях, регулярно получали еду и воду. Отец доставал медикаменты, когда это было нужно, и им не приходилось загибаться на работе с утра до ночи, хотя это не отменяло тот факт, что и он, и Курапика были предоставлены сами себе. Нередко Куроро приходилось уносить Курапику из дома, чтобы им не попало от пьяного отца. Куроро мысленно переносится на семь лет назад, когда впервые увидел свою девочку, и прикрывает глаза.  
  
      Тогда старик был еще невыносимее, чем обычно. Куроро приходилось как можно больше времени проводить вне дома, чтобы не попасть под горячую руку. Все чаще в его голове зрела мысль сбежать. Не то, чтобы его где-то особо ждали, но он знал, что не пропадет. При всех своих недостатках, отец научил его драться так, чтобы противник больше не смог встать. Но однажды, ближе к вечеру, вернулся отец, непривычно трезвый, с сияющими глазами. На руках у него спала маленькая девочка, лет двух-трех на вид, завернутая в непривычно яркое голубое одеяло. Куроро еще ни разу не видел настолько маленьких детей, хотя в драках участвовали дети почти всех возрастов. Куроро навсегда запомнил, как отец мягко положил ее к нему в руки:  
  
— Познакомься, это — Курапика, — он замер, когда перед ним оказалось лицо девочки, такое маленькое, круглое и трогательно милое. Мягкая, теплая, он растеряно стоял с ней, не зная, что делать и что чувствовать. Ему еще никогда не могла прийти мысль, что отец мог взять брошенного ребенка. Что было в этой девочке, что отец забрал ее? Куроро провел пальцем по пухлой румяной щечке и растеряно заправил прядку мягких светлых волос за ухо. Хорошенькая, с длинными шелковистыми ресницами, она размеренно дышала, продолжая крепко спать. Хрупкое создание, абсолютно беззащитное, как же легко можно было оборвать эту жизнь! Руки у мальчика начали затекать, и он переложил ее на свою лежанку. Отец наблюдал за ним сквозь полуопущенные веки, и пламя свечей отражалось в его зрачках. Той ночью мужчина не прикасался к выпивке, а его сын почти не спал, наблюдая за сном двухлетней Курапики.  
  
      Курапика разглядывает задумавшегося Куроро, рассеяно теребя кончик косы. Ей нравится, когда Куроро так улыбается. Черты его лица смягчаются: он явно вспоминает что-то хорошее, почти не обращая внимания на книгу перед ним. Когда Курапика слышит знакомый звук шагов, Куроро захлопывает книгу и встает, покидая насиженное место. Из теней выходит молчаливый Фейтан. Финкс тут же поднимается со своего места, словно сторожевая собака. Курапика давит смешок от этой ассоциации и спрыгивает с небольшого возвышения, спеша догнать высокую фигуру в черном. Рука Куроро ловит ее небольшую ладошку и мягко сжимает. Мир ждет их.


End file.
